free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
S2E06 Prime of Invincibility!/Plot
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #caedf2 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Plot |tab3 = Quotes |tab4 = Image Gallery}} Tomorrow is the prefectural. The team is going over the programs. When Miho asks Makoto the reason behind him joining the 200m freestyle instead of the 100m, he replies that it is because he would absolutely have no chance against Haru. Rei praises Makoto for his efforts in preparation of the race. While walking home, Makoto asks Haru for a favour. When young, Makoto requested for Haru to join the Iwatobi Swimming Club. However, Haru said that it is too troublesome and refused. He asked Makoto to join by himself. However, Makoto said that he is not going to join either because there is no point if Haru is not beside him. They both ended up joining the Iwatobi Swimming Club. When leaving, Goro gave them a keychain each. Seeing that Haru liked the dolphin, Makoto gave it to him and took the Nemo instead. Present time in the bath, Haru is staring at the very same dolphin. Before the prefectural, Gou and Rin visit their father’s grave. Before leaving, Rin hands over their father’s swimming photo to Gou, saying that he does not needs it anymore. He suggest for Gou to hang it up at Iwatobi Swimming Club. Seijuro has come to support his former team. Spotting Gou, both Seijuro and Momotaro shouts her name excitedly. They head inside. Seeing all the beautiful muscles, Gou is trying to suppress her excitement. However, the other members tell her that they do not think it is possible. In the locker room, Nagisa greets Nitori, and finds out that he has a ritual. Nitori always wears his swimsuit on his right leg first for luck. Nagisa’s individual segment starts first. His parents are there to observe him. Nagisa is in the lead and finishes first, qualifying for the prelims while Nitori fails to make the cut. Next up is Makoto’s event. From Samezuka Academy, Uozumi and Momotaro are both participating. Seijuro uses Gou to spur Momotaro up. Makoto is in the first place with Momotaro coming in second. They both qualify for the prelims. Rei also places first for butterfly and made it into the prelims. Looking at the overall ranking for the butterfly prelim, Rin is at the top. In the locker room before they head out for their 200m freestyle race, Haru says “I know,” when Makoto calls him. Rin is surprised that Makoto is taking part in freestyle. The race starts with Makoto being in the lead. However, Rin comments that pacing oneself is important in a 200m race. If Makoto starts at full power, he will not last till the end of the race. As Haru swims, he thinks of Makoto’s request for him to race Makoto seriously. Haru asks the reason for Makoto’s participation. Makoto replies that before they have to retire from the club, he wants to have a real race with Haru. Haru then questions the reason behind Makoto swimming, and he replies that it is because he wants to swim with Haru and his friends. However, Makoto states that he will swim to beat Haru in the race. Makoto is slowly losing speed while Haru catches up. Haru clinches the first place, winning the race. He looks over worriedly, as a tear slipped down Makoto's face although it is hidden from view. However, his worries are unfounded as Makoto throws back his head, overjoyed even though he lost. Makoto reiterates that Haru is the best in water as Haru heaves a sigh of relief. The 100m freestyle is next. Haru and Rin are racing in adjoining lanes. Haru places first, with Rin losing just by 0.02 second. Nagisa asks Makoto the reason behind him wanting to swim with Haru, and Makoto replies that he wants to swim a real race with Haru. He is not sure of the reason either, and says that it might be because he is jealous of Rin. Beside the bus, Sosuke warns Rin that he cannot lose. Rin replies that it is easy for Sosuke to say so, and tells him that Haru is a monster who gets faster every time they race. The relay is tomorrow. As Rin walks off, Sosuke looks troubled. Category:Episode 18 (Ep06/ES) Category:Plot